She Wanted Hawaii
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina go on their honeymoon, and come back to relay that they didn't do a lot. Super duper fluffy fluff fluff.


**symistic asked you: established swanqueen emma and regina go on their honeymoon. thanks**

**AN: I liked this one too… It's super fluffy even though it's quite short in comparison to what I usually write. Hope you all enjoy!**

They were surprised when they learned Regina could cross the border and keep her memory (and nothing alter Storybrooke). It made things perfect actually. Emma and Regina could go wherever they wanted. Emma called for a Hawaiian honeymoon—as cliché as that is. She wanted to lay in a bed, lay on a beach, lay by a pool, or lay on a massage table. She wanted Hawaii.

Regina was unsure at first, but Emma begged and pleaded and before she knew it, she was packed and poofing them to the lobby of a swanky resort and they were checking into a honeymoon suite filled with all kinds of 'complimentary' accommodations, which she knew Emma was going to take full advantage of.

As soon as the bellboy left, Emma turned to her bride with a wide grin and hugged her tight. She walked the woman backwards to one of the—that's right, there were two—large balconies, "Look, Baby." She pointed out to the ocean and the amazing view of the gardens on the hotel grounds before the beach.

"Wow…" Regina said as she turned around, "This is incredible."

"I know. I told you Hawaii. You've never been anywhere tropical."

"And you have?"

"Hey! I lived in Florida."

"Oh right." Regina nodded.

Emma started kissing her neck, "What do you say we break in the bed?"

"I say… You first." She gestured for the blonde to get to the bed before she pounced on her.

Regina wasted no time as she tackled her wife on the bed and snapped her fingers to rid the blonde of her clothing.

"Baby!" Emma looked wide-eyed.

"Yes, my love?" Regina started kissing her neck down her sternum to her stomach.

"I'm… I'm naked."

"Indeed." Regina grinned as she nipped at Emma's midriff.

"Bu-but you're not."

"Mm.." The brunette popped up on all fours, "Would you like to rectify that?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, go on now."

Emma had to use all of her concentration to snap her fingers… she only got Regina's shirt to disappear. She tried again, this time just the pants, "Damn it!" She was frustrated.

"Come on lover, you can get them all off… You've done it before. I was there."

Emma grinned as she remembered the time she was referring. That was actually how they found out she had magic at all. She snapped them a third time and the woman was as naked as she was. She smiled successfully as she leaned up and captured her wife's lips in her own.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After a week, an unsuspecting maid came to turn down the bed and got a lot more than she bargained for, the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was put in place, food service was ordered for almost every meal, a trip to the pool or beach came with each day, a few massages, a few bubble baths together, and a LOT of sex were had, Emma and Regina poofed themselves back home. They had intentionally told Emma's parents that they wouldn't get back until the day after their check-out just so they could settle in and do… what they did at the hotel without the possibility of their son hearing.

The newlyweds decided to meet at the diner to let everyone know that they were back.

"Oh Emma!" Snow came in before her grandson and husband to hug her daughter and smile politely to her daughter's wife, "How was it? What all did you do?"

Ruby, who was coming to bring them all coffee and cocoa looked to her best friend, "Is that really a question to ask about someone's honeymoon? Especially your offspring?" Then, after making Snow blushed she turned to her daughter, "Seriously, what'd you do? You guys are so tan!"

"We went to the beach and the pool once a day… Oh! We also got massages in the garden."

"That's it? You just hung out on the beach and hung out by the pool and got massages? You didn't hike any trails or anything?" Snow was sure they would go on an adventure.

"It was our honeymoon; we wanted to save the cool stuff for next time if there is one. Just wanted to relax this vacation… Actually take a vacation." Emma shrugged and wrapped an arm around her wife.

"Yes, maybe someday. When we can afford it again.." Regina gave her wife a look.

"Yay, government jobs." Emma put her index fingers up and danced with them sarcastically before kissing her wife's cheek.

"I hear that." Belle's voice sounded after the bell as she entered the diner. She walked over to her girlfriend, "Hello, Love." She kissed Ruby's cheek.

"Hey, girlfriend." Ruby smiled and pulled her in to hold her, "Gather 'round, we were just listening to tales from the honeymoon."

Emma, who had not paid attention to the couple after smiling a greeting to the new person kissed her wife's cheek again, "It was worth it though, right?"

Regina turned into the blonde, held her face with one hand, squeezed her thigh with the other and kissed her, "Definitely." She whispered and nodded.

"So you really didn't do anything else?" Snow was really let down… She'd wanted an adventure story.

"No. Sorry."

"I just don't see how all you did was lay around for a week."

Emma knit her brows, "Really? You don't see that?" Obviously trying to remind her mother of the lazy ass she was talking to.

Snow conceded, "I see how _you_ did it, but not you and Regina…"

"Emma's a very convincing couch potato." Was all Regina decided to say.

"And also—cover your ears mommy, daddy and child—I wore her out with all the sex!"

Henry was the only one fast enough to actually not have to hear the comment. He knew something dirty was going to happen at one point. That's why he wasn't asking questions and he was leaned forward with his chin in his hands. When he saw his grandmother's reaction and then his grandfather just look like he wanted to die a little bit, he grinned; happy he didn't have to hear it.

Emma laughed a big belly laugh before she was hit in the gut by her wife, "OW! Hey!"

This made Henry laugh and take his hands from his ears.

Emma looked over, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you said something fowl and Mom got you for it."

"And she should keep getting you for it. Honestly, Emma… read the room." Snow crossed her arms and leaned in her seat.

Emma looked over to Ruby and Belle, who were smiling, "Ruby wanted to hear it…"

"Ruby always wants to hear it, that doesn't mean we say it just for her benefit." Belle said, "Besides, you can take Ruby aside and tell her… not in front of mom, dad, and child."

Ruby grinned wide, "It's true… you can do that."

"Well, next time, I'll be sure to do that." Emma grinned.

"You mean the time you're going to go hiking and on other adventures?" Snow asked with a 'mom' tone.

"Yeah… other adventures." She grinned and leaned into her bride more.

"Oh, honestly." Regina shook her head, but snuggled into her love nevertheless.


End file.
